Isoindoline derivatives are reportedly useful in the treatment, prevention and management of various disorders or diseases. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,667,316, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, discloses a genus of compounds that decrease the levels of Tumor Necrosis Factor alpha (TNF-α) and inhibit phosphodiesterases (PDEs). However, a continuing need exists for compounds effective in treating, preventing and/or managing various disorders and diseases mediated by TNF-α and PDEs.